1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-volatile memory which can be integrated on a large scale and a method of manufacturing the same, and more specifically, it relates to a flash memory in which writing can be performed with a single power source as low as 5 volts or less.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since writing in a conventional flash memory is performed by hot electron injection from a drain side in a single transistor, writing is inefficient and approximately 1 mA of writing current is required. Hence, a flash memory cannot be achieved using a single power source of such low voltage (such as 5 volts or less) for writing.
To overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages, there has been proposed a memory cell having a split type configuration. However, such a cell is 1.5 to 2 times as large as a conventional cell in area and it is difficult to fabricate high density devices.